Born to be Mild 7 - Cold Land Blues
by malohkeh
Summary: Tous les vols sont annulés à cause du mauvais temps. Par chance, Garcia avait envisagé cette possibilité.


Voilà le septième OS de la série de traductions Born to be mild de tfm, et accessoirement mon préféré.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y avait de la neige partout.

Elle était tombée dru les heures suivant l'arrestation de l'unsub. « Arrestation » étant très loin d'être le mot juste pour décrire la situation : il était en réalité tombé sous une grêle de balles, une immense fleur écarlate s'épanouissant sous son corps, sanglant contraste sur la blancheur de la neige. Ils étaient tous exténués, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, et ne souhaitaient rien de plus que retourner dans le jet et rentrer chez eux.

Malheureusement, Mère Nature semblait avoir raté ce mémo.

Ils se retrouvaient donc bloqués au motel et attendaient que JJ reçoive l'appel des pilotes, restés coincés à Quantico. Selon les prévisions, il allait falloir attendre minimum douze heures avant de pouvoir aller où que ce soit.

Le motel disposait d'une petite salle de conférence, avec du mauvais café et des chaises peu confortables. Mais c'était chauffé, et bien plus pratique pour s'y regrouper que les chambres elles-mêmes, où ils auraient été obligés de se partager le lit et le sol. De toute manière, ils avaient déjà libéré les chambres, car Strauss les étriperaient s'ils utilisaient le budget du FBI pour une nuit de plus que nécessaire.

Emily regardait par la fenêtre tout en sirotant une pleine tasse de café. Elle avait vu bien trop de neige dans sa vie pour s'en enthousiasmer. A présent, ce n'était qu'une source d'agacement.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda JJ en s'installant dans la chaise voisine.

La blonde avait sa propre tasse de café, et sa propre expression fatiguée, crispée. C'est pire pour JJ, réalisa Emily : quelqu'un l'attend chez elle. Elle appelait certes Henry toutes les nuits quand elle partait, mais cela n'était pas pareil.

\- J'ai résolu le problème ! annonça Garcia en laissant lourdement tomber sans sac sur la table, tout en les regardant avec une expression triomphale.

Emily la regarda en clignant des yeux d'incrédulité. Garcia les avait accompagné à cause de la maitrise que l'unsub possédait des technologies, et pour une raison étrange, elle semblait bien moins irritée par la neige que les autres membres de l'équipe. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait grandi à San Francisco, où ce type de temps était rare.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait ses propres plans machiavéliques.

\- Résolu le problème ? répéta Rossi, curieux.

Garcia tira son ordinateur de son sac ainsi qu'une petite boîte et plusieurs feuilles de papier. Emily regarda la boîte. Elle la reconnaissait.

\- Oh, non, Garcia, pas maintenant, fit-elle, à moitié exaspéré.

Reid et Morgan réalisèrent également. Ce dernier était tout aussi réticent, tandis que Reid semblait plus enthousiaste que jamais.

\- Quoi ? demanda JJ en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Nous, déclara Garcia, allons jouer, à Donjons et Dragons.

JJ se montra perplexe. Rossi, curieusement, semblait amusé. Dans le coin de la pièce, Hotch semblait impassible, mais Emily aurait pu jurer avoir vu le coin de son œil montrer l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Garcia… commença Morgan. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le bon moment.

\- C'est soit ça, ou rester assis toute la journée à se plaindre en buvant du café.

\- D'accord, concéda Morgan, mais je n'ai pas vraiment apporté mes affaires.

\- Soit sans crainte !

Garcia agita une feuille dans un grand geste, puis se tourna vers Reid :

\- Boy Wonder, as-tu utilisé tes pouvoirs à bon escient ?

\- Si tu me demandes si j'ai mémorisé les fiches de personnages, alors, oui.

\- Bien, acquiesça Garcia. Est-ce que tu penses éventuellement pouvoir préparer vite fait deux personnages basiques pour Rossi et JJ ?

\- Hé, attend une minute, interrompit JJ, je n'ai rien accepté du tout.

\- Allez, JJ, la poussa Garcia en faisant la moue. Je veux dire, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas venir avec nous au Comic-Con, mais là c'est différent ; aucun de nous n'est un geek _flippant_. En plus c'est un bon entrainement si Reid apprend à Henry la langue des elfes.

Les yeux de JJ s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à cette pensée, mais elle n'exprima plus le moindre désaccord. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, à part regarder par la fenêtre et fixer la neige.

\- Puissant Hotch, fit Garcia en se tournant vers le Chef d'Unité. Vous en êtes ?

\- Non merci, Garcia.

Hotch travaillait, ce qui ne surprenait absolument pas Emily. S'il terminait maintenant la paperasse, il pourrait rentrer chez lui pour voir Jack dès leur retour à Quantico.

\- Très bien, combattant du crime et tueurs de dragons. Les nouveaux, prenez un partenaire pour vous aider à jouer. Je vais essayer de garder tout ça simple. Nous allons juste devoir prétendre que Gryorden a laissé le feu allumé dans la salle de bain de son Château, et qu'il est donc retourné l'éteindre. Reid ?

\- Presque, lui répondit-il en griffonnant encore quelques lignes en bas de la page. C'est assez basique, et vous êtes tous les deux des guerriers, puisqu'il s'agit de la classe la plus simple à jouer. Ce n'est sûrement pas le bon moment pour vous enseigner la complexité des enchantements.

JJ acquiesça, bien qu'elle n'ait clairement pas compris le moindre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Emily jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'ébauche de feuille de personnage de Rossi. _David Rosserio, Guerrier de 52 ans._ Elle se retint de rire. Apparemment, être un génie n'était d'aucun secours quand il fallait trouver un nom en urgence.

\- D'accord, lui dit-elle. La plupart de ces chiffres ne signifient pas grand-chose tant que vous n'engagez pas le combat, ou que vous ne faites pas une action sortant de l'ordinaire, comme escalader un mur, ou…

Elle eut un large sourire au souvenir qui lui revint.

\- …ou sauter par-dessus un gouffre de flammes. Ce sera sûrement plus facile de les expliquer au fur et à mesure.

\- Je peux faire ça, assura-t-il.

Emily secoua la tête en entendant sa réponse.

\- Quoi ? demanda Rossi.

\- Je ne vous suis pas, fit-elle. D'abord _Grand Theft Auto_ , maintenant ça ? C'est comme si vous essayiez de vous immerger dans la société contemporaine.

\- Plus j'en sais, meilleur profileur je deviens, raisonna-t-il. Et si cela comprend les trucs de geeks, qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Bien, s'exclama Garcia en frappant une fois dans ses mains. Vous vous souvenez tous où nous étions la dernière fois ?

\- Dans la neige, répondit amèrement Morgan. Tu m'as fait faire un lancer de vigueur parce que je suis resté trop longtemps exposé au froid.

\- Et bien tu aurais dû porter des chaussettes, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit… vous étiez dans les Terres Froides, plus précisément en route pour le Grand Glacier.

-o-o-o-

 _Il faisait froid. Si froid. Amari resserra encore davantage son manteau autour d'elle. Il ne tombait plus que quelques flocons épars, mais le temps avait grandement entravé leur progression._

 _Elle plissa les yeux. Au loin, il y avait deux formes sombres._

 _\- Tu vois ça ? appela-t-elle Roger, qui était inexplicablement en train de polir la lame de son épée._

 _\- Sûrement une autre personne en train d'affronter le blizzard pour trouver un glacier, dit-il avec juste une pointe d'acidité._

 _\- Hum, fit Amari, avant d'ajouter tout bas : tu parles d'un hasard._

 _\- Salut, fit le premier des étrangers, un homme grisonnant. Dave, JJ, fit-il en montrant sa compagne._

 _Celle-ci semblait être blonde, mais c'était difficile à déterminer sous toutes les couches de vêtements._

 _\- Nous cherchons une quête, pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! accepta joyeusement Siegfried. Nous sommes à la recherche de la cité perdue de Gharreil, alors si l'un de vous se trouve être un hérétique ou un voleur, il ferait mieux de le dire maintenant._

(- Ok, qui est prêt pour quelques Géants de Glace ?

\- Argh, sérieusement, Garcia ? Des Géants de Glace ? Encore ?

\- Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute si la dernière fois vous étiez trop occupé à vous disputer à propos du feu de camp pour remarquer la demi-douzaine d'immenses hommes bleus munis d'épées géantes qui fonçait vers vous.

\- Hmm… alors, que fait-on ? interrogea JJ.

\- Tout d'abord, il faut faire un jet d'initiative pour savoir qui attaque en premier. Tu prends le D20 – c'est celui-là, et tu ajoutes le Modificateur de Dextérité, qui est calculé par…

\- Reid, elle n'a pas besoin d'un historique complet du jeu.)

 _La bataille fut rude – en dépit de leurs compagnons supplémentaires, ils étaient toujours affaiblis par leur voyage. Siegfried reposait inconscient dans la neige, et du sang coulait d'une blessure au torse. Amari pourrait le soigner, si seulement…_

 _Ses blessures étaient trop graves. Elle avait combattu de toutes ses forces, mais elle avait bien peur que ce ne soit là leur dernière bataille._

 _Elle regarda le ciel, et cligna des yeux pour chasser le sang et les larmes._

 _Elle vit un homme._

 _Il était grand, solide, avec ses cheveux noirs. Il se déplaçait dans la neige comme s'il n'y en avait pas. Son bouclier avait le gantelet de Torm pour blason._

 _\- Partez._

 _Il ne s'adressait toutefois ni à Roger, ni à Dave ou JJ, mais aux Géants de Glace._

 _\- Partez, ou vous serez détruits._

 _Les Géants de Glace choisirent la destruction._

-o-o-o-

Il y eu un silence. Court, mais débordant de confusion.

\- Euh… Hotch ? fit Emily en regardant le Chef d'Unité. C'était quoi, ça ?

\- Et bien, à l'évidence, vous aviez besoin d'aide, Prentiss, répondit Hotch comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Il ne souriait pas, mais Emily pouvait voir l'éclat dans son regard.

\- La prochaine fois, un de vous devrait défendre Reid pendant qu'il invoque le Mur de Feu.

\- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Morgan en fixant Hotch, stupéfait. _Sérieusement ?_

\- Quoi ? fit Hotch et, cette fois, il souriait vraiment. Vous pensiez que j'avais été un agent du FBI coincé toute ma vie ?

Emily secoua la tête.

Alors _ça_ , elle ne l'aurait jamais profilé.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter et critiquer ! Je ne répond pas toujours aux commentaires des OS, mais je les lis toujours avec grand plaisir :)

Il s'agissait du dernier OS sur le jeu D&D, le prochain abordera un nouveau thème. A très bientôt !


End file.
